Noces de sang
by evey88
Summary: Ils se sont battus pour être ensemble et ils ont finalement réussi. Rose a obtenu son diplôme et va épouser Dimitri. Suite et fin de La quête funeste et de Révolution de nuit


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé: Ils se sont battus pour être ensemble et ils ont finalement réussi. Rose a obtenu son diplôme et va épouser Dimitri. Suite et fin de la quête funeste et de Révolution de nuit

Noces de sang

Le grand jour approchait. Dans quelques semaines, j'allais épouser Dimitri. Mon rêve allait devenir réalité. Cela me paraissait encore irréel. Dimitri et moi, qui n'avions pas le droit de nous aimer. Dimitri, qui était devenu un Strigoï et qui avait réussi à guérir. Les dhampirs ne pouvant pas se reproduire entre eux, nous ne pourrions pas avoir d'enfants. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu les élever, avec mon métier. Cependant, cela ne suscitait aucun regret chez moi. Je n'avais rien contre les enfants, mais j'aimais tant mon métier que je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'en avoir. En outre, j'avais Dimitri, cela me suffisait. Je savais que c'était pareil pour lui. Il était pleinement heureux de m'avoir moi. Être unis comme deux sphères en métal parfaitement soudées l'une à l'autre serait la clé de notre plénitude et de notre bonheur.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis que Dimitri et moi nous étions fiancés. Cela coïncidait avec un événement majeur: La découverte du remède pour guérir les Strigoï. Trouver ce remède avait été étonnamment simple: il s'agissait du sang de Moroï aux pouvoirs de guérison exceptionnels. Pour fournir suffisamment de sang aux Strigoï sans sacrifier ces rares Moroï, les spécialistes de l'eau intervenaient. Le sang étant constitué en grande partie d'eau, ils avaient le pouvoir d'augmenter la quantité de sang. Je n'étais pas peu fière d'avoir établi ce raisonnement, qui avait fonctionné à la perfection.

La découverte de ce remède avait été révolutionnaire. Les Moroï étaient ravis d'avoir trouvé un moyen pacifique d'en venir à bout des Strigoï transformés contre leur gré. Au début, cela avait suscité l'inquiétude des dhampirs qui étaient voués pour la plupart à devenir des gardiens. Ils craignaient de devenir inutiles. Non seulement ce n'était pas le cas, dans la mesure où les Strigoï qui avaient choisi volontairement la voie des ténèbres devaient être tués, mais l'enseignement qu'ils suivaient dans les académies s'était diversifié et plusieurs autres métiers s'étaient ouverts à eux.

Quant à Dimitri, il avait abandonné son métier de gardien. Il avait créé un centre de réhabilitation pour les Strigoï qui voulaient guérir. Dimitri préconisait une préparation psychologique avant l'administration du remède et un suivi après. En effet, le remède rendait amnésique pendant une semaine et au début, il était difficile de se réhabituer à son ancien corps de mortel. Plusieurs centres s'étaient développés dans le monde, dont Dimitri était à la tête. Il s'était beaucoup enrichi. Une part de l'argent gagné me revenait, puisque c'était moi qui avait découvert le remède.

Ainsi, nous étions deux superstars, Dimitri et moi. Dimitri parce qu'il avait été le premier Strigoï à guérir et moi parce que j'avais trouvé le remède. Nous avions tous les deux un rôle fondamental. Lui, parce qu'il guérissait les Strigoï et moi, parce que j'étais la gardienne de la future reine. Cette future reine n'était autre que Lissa, ma meilleure amie.

En effet, Tatiana, l'ancienne reine, avait été jugée inapte à exercer sa fonction car elle souffrait de troubles psychologiques. Personnellement, je ne la regrettais en rien: elle était odieuse, méprisante, abusait de son pouvoir et avait exigé la condamnation à mort de Dimitri alors qu'il était guéri, simplement parce qu'il avait été un Strigoï. Elle se moquait complètement qu'il n'ait jamais souhaité le devenir.

Tous ces souvenirs affluaient en moi tandis qu'assise dans la chambre que je partageais avec Lissa, j'admirais la bague de fiançailles qui brillait à mon doigt, dont les diamants formaient une rose.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, me ramenant au présent. C'était Lissa. Depuis qu'elle avait officiellement annoncé ses fiançailles avec Christian Ozéra, elle semblait embellie.

-Salut, Lissa.

Celle ci s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation. Je lui souris.

-Laisse moi deviner. Tu veux me parler des préparatifs pour le mariage?

Lissa avait insisté pour organiser le mariage, bien qu'elle soit occupée par sa formation de reine. Elle voulait absolument le faire. J'avais accepté, heureuse que ma meilleure amie s'occupe de tout. Grâce à elle, j'allais me marier au palais, dans la vaste salle réservée aux cérémonies. Un tel traitement de faveur me donnait l'impression que c'était moi, la princesse.

Lissa hocha vigoureusement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui. Figure toi que...non, je vais garder le meilleur pour la fin.

Je la regardai d'un air intrigué. Elle reprit la parole.

-D'abord, la salle. J'ai exigé auprès des décorateurs que toute la salle soit habillée de blanc et de bleu.

J'opinai.

-Pourquoi pas? Cela ira avec la robe, elle sera blanche.

Lissa s'interrompit.

-Mince! J'aurais dû te demander si tu voulais te marier en blanc.

Sa question m'étonnait. Certes, j'aimais sortir du lot et enfreindre les règles, mais je n'étais pas rebelle au point de ne pas me marier en blanc. J'allais me marier devant le prêtre de l'académie, je considérais que c'était une marque de respect vis à vis de lui. Cependant, il ignorait que Dimitri et moi avions déjà fait l'amour avant le mariage. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

J'adressai un sourire rassurant à Lissa.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je pense me marier en blanc. C'est une couleur qui fait ressortir mon teint mat.

Lissa acquiesça, soulagée.

-C'est vrai. Pour en revenir à la décoration, des roses bleues seront disposées dans toute la salle.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Des roses bleues? Cela existe?

Lissa m'adressa un sourire.

-Adrian a réussi à en créer. Nous arrivons à faire fleurir des bulbes alors pourquoi ne pas donner vie à de nouvelles variétés de fleur? Il faudra que j'essaie, moi aussi.

Je hochai la tête, impressionnée. Leurs pouvoirs s'étaient développés de manière surprenante.

-Tu as envoyé les invitations?

La liste d'invités étaient impressionnante. Elle comportait, en plus de la famille de Dimitri, pratiquement toute l'académie, élèves et professeurs compris. Au vu de notre renommée, des journalistes seraient présent pour cet événement.

Lissa hocha la tête.

-Oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai envoyé une invitation à ta mère. Cela ne t'ennuie pas?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Non. Tu as bien fait. C'est normal de l'inviter, c'est ma mère, après tout. Mais je doute qu'elle vienne.

En effet, Janine Hathaway, ma mère, m'avait reniée lorsque j'avais refusé de tuer Dimitri lorsqu'il était un Strigoï. À l'époque, il n'existait pas encore de remède. Elle m'avait dit que je n'étais plus sa fille. Bien que j'aie trouvé le remède et qu'elle en ait forcément entendu parler, elle ne m'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis ce jour là. J'aurais pourtant imaginé qu'elle aurait changé d'avis et serait fière de moi. Cela ne faisait rien. J'avais Dimitri et mes amis.

Lissa me montra les menus servis, m'expliqua comment étaient placés les invités. Je ne trouvai rien à redire. Une question me revint à l'esprit.

-Que voulais tu dire, par je garde le meilleur pour la fin?

Les yeux de Lissa pétillèrent.

- Shéhérazade Bluenight m'a contactée. Elle voudrait faire ta robe.

-Tu es sérieuse?

Shéhérazade Bluenight était la plus grande couturière Moroï connue aux Etats Unis. Lissa gloussa.

-Evidemment! Ce mariage est organisé par la future reine, ne l'oublie pas!

-C'est vrai, admis-je. Tu lui as donné ta réponse?

Lissa secoua la tête.

-Pas encore. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être en acheter une. Ce serait dommage que la robe idéale t'attende derrière une vitrine et que tu passes à côté sans la voir.

Je hochai la tête.

-J'imagine.

-C'est pour cela que nous allons faire les boutiques pour voir s'il y a une robe pour laquelle tu auras le coup de foudre.

-Quand?

Lissa m'adressa un grand sourire.

-Tout de suite!

Sur ces mots, elle m'entraîna hors de ma chambre.

Comme j'étais en congé à cause de mon mariage et que je ne pourrais pas protéger Lissa en faisant des essayages, Stan, un gardien qui enseignait à l'académie, nous accompagna. Ce gardien s'était souvent énervé contre moi et l'emmener dans une virée shopping me paraissait totalement surréaliste mais très amusant.

-Rien ne te plaît, alors? Dit Lissa.

Je secouai la tête.

-Non.

Nous avions passé la journée à visiter les boutiques en quête de la robe idéale, mais aucune ne m'avait convenu. Soit elles ressemblaient à des meringues, soit elles étaient trop surchargées de dentelles, de strass ou de plumes. Souvent, j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces robes sur quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui était désagréable. Quant à certaines, je savais au premier coup d'oeil que je ne serais pas à l'aise dedans. D'autres étaient ridicules et avaient déclenché notre fou rire, à Lissa et moi, tandis que Stan restait impassible. Il devait s'ennuyer. En tout cas, aucune de ces robes n'était moi.

Lissa hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison. Quand une robe est faite pour toi, je le sens.

J'étais heureuse que Lissa me comprenne et ne me reproche pas de jouer les difficiles.

-Je vais appeler Shéhérazade, déclara-t-elle.

J'opinai.

-D'accord.

Lissa prit son portable et composa un numéro.

-Oui? Shéhérazade Bluenight? Vasilisa Dragomir à l'appareil. Je vais bien, merci. Je vous appelle pour savoir si vous vouliez toujours faire la robe de Rose. Super. Pouvez vous venir au palais? Ce soir? Parfait.

Elle raccrocha avec un sourire victorieux.

-Elle sera là ce soir.

-Parfait. Regarde, Lissa.

Je venais de repérer un magasin, en face de nous, qui vendait des tissus. Mon intuition me disait d'y entrer.

-Tu veux qu'on jette un coup d'oeil?

-Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Lissa s'esclaffa.

-C'est plutôt toi qui lis dans les miennes!

Une vielle dame nous salua chaleureusement. Je repérai immédiatement, en hauteur, un tissu bleu pâle, presque blanc, à l'aspect soyeux. Je le montrai à Lissa.

-Pouvez vous nous montrer ce tissu? Demanda-t-elle à la vendeuse.

-Bien sûr, dit celle ci en souriant.

Elle monta sur un tabouret et descendit le rouleau de tissu, qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. Le tissu aurait paru blanc s'il n'y avait pas eu de nombreux reflets bleutés. Lissa me sourit.

-Tu as l'oeil, Rose. Cette couleur t'ira à ravir.

La vendeuse hocha la tête.

-En effet. De plus, cette matière est de qualité. Il s'agit de soie fabriquée en Inde.

Je ne détachai pas mes yeux du tissu, fascinée.

-Je l'achète! Déclara Lissa.

La vendeuse nous en coupa plusieurs mètres et l'empaqueta dans un sac. Lissa paya et la remercia, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand je quittai le magasin, j'étais heureuse.

-Shéhérazade va te faire une robe parfaite, avec ceci! S'exclama Lissa.

J'acquiesçai.

-Si elle n'y arrive pas, personne n'y arrivera, dis-je.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes au Palais, il faisait nuit. Les Moroï vivaient la nuit mais Lissa et moi étions parties de jour pour avoir les boutiques des humains ouvertes. Ainsi, Lissa était fatiguée. On nous informa que Shéhérazade était arrivée et nous attendait dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Lissa et moi allâmes la voir.

-Bonjour, Shéhérazade, la salua Lissa.

La jeune femme se leva et s'inclina respectueusement.

-Bonjour, votre altesse. Bonjour, mademoiselle Hathaway.

-Appelez moi Rose.

Shéhérazade semblait encore plus jeune qu'à la télé et dans les magasines. Je ne lui donnais pas plus de vingt cinq ans. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs effilés parsemés de mèches roses, des yeux violets. Elle portait sans doute des lentilles. Elle arborait un bustier noir aux lacets roses et une jupe bouffante rose bonbon.

Lissa sortit la pièce de tissu de son sac, qu'elle lui montra.

-Rose veut absolument ce tissu pour sa robe.

Shéhérazade examina longuement le tissu sous tous ses angles, le palpa délicatement. Finalement, elle nous adressa un sourire.

-Pas de problème. Ce bleu va très bien à Rose.

Ainsi, le verdict était positif. Elle tourna autour de moi, prit mes mesures, m'observa longuement, l'air concentré. Finalement, elle hocha la tête.

-Je vois très bien la robe. Je peux m'y mettre cette nuit, mais j'ai une condition à vous poser.

Lissa haussa les sourcils.

-Laquelle?

-Vous ne devrez pas regarder où j'en suis. Sinon, ça me bloque. Vous ne verrez la robe qu'une fois terminée.

Une pointe d'inquiétude naquit en moi.

-Je la verrai avant le mariage, au moins?

Shéhérazade éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr que oui!

Je me sentis un peu idiote. Shéhérazade parut s'en apercevoir. Elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rose. Toutes les futures mariées angoissent, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais je m'occupe de la robe qui vous rendra parfaite.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

XXX

Les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse fulgurante. Avec Lissa, Nastasia, la soeur de Dimitri ainsi que d'autres filles, j'avais enterré ma vie de jeune fille. Nous n'avions pas engagé de strip teaser. C'était beaucoup mieux que cela. Lissa avait réussi à faire venir Johnny Depp. Je ne l'avais réalisé qu'en le voyant devant moi. Avant de connaître Dimitri, j'éprouvais une sorte de béguin pour cet acteur, beau, bizarre et charismatique. Nous étions allés dans un théâtre et il nous avait lu quelques monologues de théâtre ainsi que des textes de Tim Burton. Ensuite, nous avions passé le reste de la soirée à discuter avec lui dans un café. Nastasia, qui fréquentait Adrian depuis près d'un an, nous annonça lors de cette soirée qu'il avait décidé de se fiancer avec elle lorsqu'elle obtiendrait son diplôme. J'étais heureuse pour eux. Adrian était resté longtemps amoureux de moi mais je n'avais jamais répondu à ses sentiments. Nastasia et lui allaient bien ensemble.

Nastasia était d'ailleurs chargée de s'occuper de moi, de me maquiller et de me coiffer. Le jour J, elle m'avait réveillée en début de nuit pour m'entraîner dans la salle de bains de Lissa. Elle me fit prendre un bain aux huiles essentielles au parfum fleuri et une fois sortie du bain, elle me fit enfiler un peignoir blanc et gomma ma peau, la polit, l'hydrata et me maquilla. Ensuite, elle s'occupa de ma coiffure, aidée d'une autre coiffeuse du palais. Je les sentis malaxer mes cheveux, les sculpter, les façonner, tresser quelques mèches.

-Je peux regarder?

Nastasia m'adressa un regard noir.

-Hors de question! Mets d'abord ta robe. Tu découvriras le tout en bloc.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Si tu y tiens...

Elle me conduisit dans la chambre. La robe était installée sur cintre. Comme me l'avait promis Shéhérazade, elle était prête. Après avoir mis mes sous vêtement en dentelle blanche, ainsi que mes chaussures, j'enfilai la robe. Le tissu fin et soyeux glissa sur ma peau. Nastasia m'aida à la fermer dans le dos et me poussa vers la glace, l'air ravie.

La robe d'un bleu pâle retombait gracieusement sur mes pieds. Le jupon de la robe était recouvert d'un tissu bleu transparent et remontait jusqu'à ma poitrine. À ce niveau, un large ruban blanc ceinturait le haut, juste sous mes seins. Le haut de ma robe moulait bien ma poitrine, mise en valeur par un décolleté rond.

Le maquillage était parfait. Du blush rehaussait ma peau mate, l'eye liner et les ombres qui soulignaient mon regard me faisaient des yeux de biche. Le rouge à lèvres rouge foncé me donnait l'air d'une femme fatale. Quand à la coiffure, elle était parfaite également. Une partie de mes cheveux avait été relevée en un chignon épais et le reste de ma chevelure, qui m'arrivait jusqu'à la taille, retombait souplement dans mon dos, parsemé de fines tresses. Un diadème en argent serti de saphir complétait le tout.

-Alors? Fit Nastasia en souriant.

-C'est...parfait. Tu t'es surpassée. Shéhérazade aussi.

Le sourire de Nastasia s'élargit.

-N'est ce pas? Tu es une déesse.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Modestie mise à part, je lui donnais intérieurement raison. À ce moment là, Lissa entra dans la chambre. Elle se figea en me voyant.

-Rose, tu es magnifique! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux!

Je lui souris.

-Merci, Lissa. Il reste encore un peu de temps avant que je me présente à l'autel, non?

Lissa hocha la tête. Elle avait cessé de sourire et me regardait d'un air embarrassé.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, dit-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir. Ma mère.

-Maman! M'exclamai-je. Tu es venue!

Celle ci ne répondit pas. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

-Je vous laisse seules, déclara Lissa. Viens, Nastasia. Rose, je reviens te chercher dans dix minutes.

Sur ce, mes deux amies quittèrent la chambre, me laissant seule avec ma mère.

-Tu es très belle, déclarai-je.

J'étais surprise que les premières choses qui me viennent à l'esprit soient des gentillesses mais j'étais sincère. Ses boucles rousses étaient lissées en un rideau brillant qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous du menton. Elle portait une robe en velours vert foncé rehaussé de pierres noires. Ces couleurs s'accordaient particulièrement bien à ses cheveux. C'était la première fois que je la voyais si féminine. Vêtue ainsi, elle ressemblait plus à une mère et non à une adversaire, adversaire qui m'avait déjà collé un oeil au beurre noir.

À ma surprise, elle me sourit.

-Je ne suis rien à côté de toi.

Je rougis, peu habituée à ses compliments.

-Je n'ose pas t'embrasser, rit-elle. Je ne veux pas abîmer ta tenue.

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant que dire.

-Mais je peux te prendre la main, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Surprise, je lui tendis la main sans un mot. Elle la serra chaleureusement. Je réalisai que ce genre de contact maternel m'avait toujours manqué.

-Tu dois être surprise que je sois là. Tu n'as pas l'air fâchée contre moi, cela me rassure.

Je secouai la tête.

-C'est toi qui étais fâchée contre moi, rappelai-je.

Ma mère soupira.

-Oui, et j'ai eu tort. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais je suis fière de ce que tu as accompli. J'ignorais que l'on pouvait accomplir un tel miracle par amour, en dehors des films et des livres. J'ai longtemps cru que nos sentiments étaient un handicap.

-Alors pourquoi ne m'as tu pas donné de nouvelles plus tôt?

Le regard de ma mère s'assombrit.

-Parce que j'étais à la recherche de ton père. Le remède que tu as trouvé m'a redonné envie de croire en l'amour et de le retrouver.

Je la regardais avec étonnement. Etait ce bien ma mère qui parlait ainsi?

-Et alors? Tu l'as retrouvé?

Ma mère baissa la tête.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies envie d'entendre ça le jour de ton mariage; Je t'en parlerai un peu plus tard.

-Maman.

Je la pris par les épaules et elle sursauta. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-J'ai envie de savoir. Maintenant. Sinon, cela va m'obséder pendant toute la cérémonie.

Ma mère soupira.

-Très bien. Rose, ton père est mort.

-Oh.

Cette révélation me laissa de marbre. Peut-être que plus tard, ce serait différent.

-Est ce que ça va? S'enquit ma mère devant mon absence de réaction.

Je hochai la tête.

-Oui. Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Pour toi, ce doit être plus dur.

Ma mère m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Je vais bien. Grâce à toi. Je suis si heureuse pour toi.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Je vis à son regard qu'elle disait vrai. Ce n'était plus la même femme.

Lissa frappa à la porte.

-Rose, c'est l'heure d'y aller.

Je descendis et découvris la salle où j'allais m'unir. Elle était blanche, ornée de cristaux et décorée de roses bleues, comme me l'avait promis Lissa. C'était merveilleux. Je m'avançai, seule, n'ayant pas de père ou de parent approchant susceptible de m'accompagner. Décidément, je ne ferais jamais rien comme tout le monde. J'avais toujours été forte, je pouvais me passer d'un homme à mon bras. Sauf s'il s'agissait de Dimitri.

Dimitri était vêtu d'un costume noir simple et élégant, ses cheveux détachés comme je les aimais. Mais ce qui retint le plus mon attention était son regard, sombre et brûlant, qui n'était destiné qu'à moi. Je pris place à côté de lui sans le quitter des yeux.

Ce fut au tour de Lissa et Nastasia, mes demoiselles d'honneur, d'approcher. Elles étaient vêtues de longues robes argentées qui leur allaient aussi bien à l'une comme l'autre.

Le prêtre nous fit alors prononcer nos voeux, nous échangeâmes nos alliances. Le contact des doigts de Dimitri sur les miens me brûla. Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il partageait mon émotion, qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose que moi. Enfin, le prêtre nous autorisa à nous embrasser. J'appuyai mes lèvres contre celles de Dimitri dans un baiser chaste -nous n'étions pas seuls- mais prolongé. Pouvoir nous embrasser en public était tout nouveau pour nous, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible il y a un peu plus d'un an. Je comptais bien en profiter et Dimitri semblait de cet avis. Lorsque nous nous détachâmes enfin l'un de l'autre, des visages souriants et heureux nous entouraient. Tout était parfait.

Vinrent ensuite les célébrations. Je lançai mon bouquet et Lissa l'attrapa. J'aurais voulu ne jamais quitter les bras de Dimitri mais plusieurs autres hommes m'invitèrent à danser, Adrian le premier. Tandis que nous valsions, je ne lus dans ses yeux verts qu'une profonde amitié, teintée d'une légère attirance physique mais dorénavant, cela s'arrêtait là. Cela me rassura. Je lui souhaitais d'être heureux avec Nastasia. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand Stan m'invita à danser. Je réprimai un éclat de rire mais m'étonnai de constater qu'il était bon danseur.

Vint le moment des discours. Lissa m'avait prévu une surprise de taille. En guise de lune de miel avec Dimitri, elle nous offrait un voyage à Paris!

Lorsque vint le moment des adieux, Lissa m'entraîna dans notre chambre, où se trouvait la tenue de voyage idéale selon elle. Une petite robe bleu ciel doublée agrémentée d'un gilet blanc. Elle m'aida à défaire ma coiffure. Les tresses et le chignon défaits offraient de jolies ondulations à ma chevelure.

-Tu es parfaite, me dit doucement Lissa. C'est l'heure d'y aller.

Je me dépêchai de rejoindre Dimitri en bas, qui m'enlaça et nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde, en agitant la main et en souriant. Puis nous montâmes dans l'avion qui nous attendait. Nous étions seuls dans cet avion. Nous nous amusâmes donc à nous asseoir à toutes les places, jeu plutôt puéril. À croire que l'amour rendait idiot. Puis nous nous installâmes.

-Enfin seuls, soufflai-je.

Dimitri me regarda avec intensité.

-Seuls, répéta-t-il.

Il caressa les contours de mon visage avec son doigt. Je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser mais il n'en fit rien.

-Je suis content que ta mère soit venue et que vous vous soyez réconciliées, dit-il.

Je lui souris.

-C'est vrai. Moi aussi.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi belle que ce soir, même si tu la surpasses.

-Ta mère n'était pas mal non plus.

La mère de Dimitri, aux longs et épais cheveux noirs, arborait ce soir là une longue robe bleu nuit.

-Roza, murmura Dimitri.

Il m'embrassa sans retenue, profitant de notre intimité. Je décidai d'en profiter aussi et lui rendis son baiser avec passion. Nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre durant tout le trajet, pendant lequel je m'endormis.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit, nous prîmes un taxi, qui nous guida jusqu'à notre hôtel. Une suite nous attendait. Lissa ne s'était pas fichu de nous. La vue donnait sur la tour Eiffel, un grand A majestueux et lumineux. J'admirai la vue et Dimitri vint m'enlacer. Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi, puis je le guidai près du lit. Le lendemain, nous allions visiter Paris. Nous escaladerions la tour Eiffel, nous irions aux champs Elysées et à Pygale. Mais pour le moment, nous allions consumer le désir qui nous brûlait et profiter de notre nuit de noces.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire!<br>**


End file.
